lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Funny Valentine
at noon at Idea's frontyard, Idea Lightbulb and Ace Fender Bender are flirting each other* Idea Lightbulb: I love you so much, Ace! Ace Fender Bender: I love you so much too, Idea! Idea: I love your vehicles, Ace! Ace: I love your inventions being approved, Idea! Peanut Big Top: *come to them*Hey, lalas! You'll not believe it! Idea: What? Peanut: I got a new valentine! Ace: No way! Peanut: Yes! It's Wacky Hatter! Ill go a date with him! Wacky Hatter: *comes to them quickly, happily*HEEEEEYYY, PEOPLE OF THE LALALOOPSY LAND!!!!*his scream scares Idea and Ace, making them jumping up, Idea and Ace lands on ground* Peanut: That's my valentine! *to Wacky*Wanna go a date? Wacky: Yes, alright! So, hang on tight! Peanut: *holds Wacky's hand*Okay, Wacky! *to Idea and Ace*That's my valentine, I say! *to Wacky*Let's Go! *goes away with Wacky* Wacky: *to Idea and Ace*SO LOOOOONG, PEOPLE OF THE LALALOOPSY LAND!!!! *goes away with Peanut* *Idea and Ace raises up, then starts flirting each other* Idea: I love you so much, Ace! Ace: I love you so much too, Idea! *meanwhile at outside of Peanut's house, Peanut starts a date with Wacky* Peanut: Do you know how I love you, Wacky? Wacky: Umm... Peanut: *romantically*A lot! *Wacky blushes* I love you so very much, Wacky! Wacky: ...more tea? Peanut: *gets the teapot full of tea quickly* Yes, my funny valentine! *offers her tea for Wacky and for her* Wacky: When a valentine cupid shoots you a love arrow that you'll see, a type of arrow makes you falling in love with me! If a lunch doesn't have a little pea, so, thank you for offering me your tea! *sips the tea* Peanut: *appears a heart on her each eye, even more romantically*You're so romantic, my silliest funny valentine! *sips her tea* Wacky: If you're a type of clown, we'll be the silliest and funniest lalas in the town! If you and me can rhyme, we can share the whole fun with everyone all the time! Peanut: *gets her wedding ring quickly and offers it to Wacky, excitedly* Will you marry me, Wacky Hatter, my lovely silliest funny valentine?! Wacky: I'm so sorry Peanut! I'm flattered! But I have a valentine that she's so love-flavored! A lala girl that she and me will understand, is Alice in Lalaloopsyland! *Alice in Lalaloopsyland comes near Wacky with her car* Alice in Lalaloopsyland: Hello, Peanut! Hello, Wacky! Peanut: Hi, Alice! Wacky: *comes to Alice quickly* HEEEEEYYY, ALICE IN LALALOOPSYLAND, MY VALENTINE!!!! Alice: *giggles* C'mon, Wacky, my valentine! Come in here! Wacky: *jumps into Alice's car*Sure thing! *tightens the seatbelts* Alice: Let's roll!*goes away along with Wacky with her car* Wacky: *to Peanut*So sorry, Peanut! But, you'll find another valentine today! Your funny love is too fast! But, we'll just be friends, okay? Peanut: Okay! I guess. Wacky: *to Alice*Let's roll! Alice: *she and Wacky goes away with her car*Sure thing! *Peanut sighs, then sees Forest Evergreen with his beaver carrying some wood logs to his house, then she feels happy* Forest Evergreen: *put some of wood logs on ground, near of his house*Wood logs enough! Peanut: *comes to Forest quickly, happily*Forest Evergreen, wanna be my valentine? Forest: Umm... yes? Peanut: Thank you! *kisses on Forest's right cheek* *goes to her house to get her tea to serve with Forest, happily*I'll get some of my tea to serve with you, Forest, my valentine! I'll not be long!! Forest: *blushes, looks to Peanut, happily*That's my valentine. Idea and Ace: *to reader(including you)*Happy Valentines' Day, everyone! THE END Trivia *It is revealed in this fanfic that Wacky can shout really loud without warning, like Binky the Clown, a "Garfield and Friends" character. Category:Fanfics Category:Stories Category:Comedy